Bags or packs positionable at the waist are well known as a convenient means for a "hands-free" carrying of a variety of items, normally of a personal nature such as glasses, a wallet, pocket change, tissues, and the like.
Such packs are frequently referred to as "fanny packs" as, presumably, they were initially intended to be worn at the small of the back. The conventional pack includes a bag of an appropriate soft fabric, such as Nylon, and waist-encircling straps normally sewn to the fabric bag and provided with end clips for engagement about the waist of a user.
Such known packs, because of the flexible nature thereof, provide little protection for the contents, can be torn, and tend to shift about the waist particularly in light of the nature of the mounting straps. Another deficiency of the known packs is the inability thereof to protect the contents from moisture as when worn in the rain or during the taking of a brief shower when leaving the beach. The necessity of removing the conventional pack when at an outdoor shower defeats the purpose of the pack in retaining one's items protectively on one's person.
As will also be appreciated by anyone familiar with the conventional flexible "fanny pack", in order to accommodate waists of vastly different sizes, the straps normally furnished are quite long and require adjustment with any excess length of strap tucked away in some manner for the sake of appearance.